


Daddy's home from work

by Jina1058



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fem!Jiyong, GTOP, M/M, gtopau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jina1058/pseuds/Jina1058
Summary: Just a drabble of Daddy Seunghyun coming home and appreciating how beautiful his baby Jiyong is. Idk why I wrote this.





	Daddy's home from work

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is!!! It's my first time writing Gtop and this came out. I kinda had ddlb in mind but not exactly. I love Jiyong in a skirt :p sorry if there's a million mistakes I wrote this on my phone 
> 
> The Neighbourhood - Daddy Issues  
> inspired this ! I love that song.

Jiyong is putting the finishing touches on his makeup when the bathroom door opens to reveal Seunghyun, home from work in his suit and tie.

He looks godly handsome as usual, but Jiyong still bites into his glossy bottom lip at the sight of him in the reflection of the mirror.

Seunghyun eyes the back of Jiyongs legs in the short little black skirt he wears, appreciating the contrast of the dark cloth against milky smooth skin.

On top he has on a loose fitting black sweater that hangs off his delicate shoulders, showcasing his beautiful collarbones.

He’s leaning over the sink to get a closer look at his eyelashes that he just coated lightly with dark black mascara, but then straightens up and begins to twist the cap back onto the makeup since he’s finished with it.

Seunghyuns eyes follow the motion of his long, slim fingers and glittery nails as they work, and he says, “What’s all this?” In his deep baritone voice that echoes slightly in their big ensuite bathroom. Jiyong turns around to face him finally, and now up close he can see the eyeliner around his eyes, smudged slightly and smokey.

His lips look deliciously glossy and pouty. His hair is soft and unstyled, just natural and wild like always.

He throws his arms around Seunghyuns neck, pressing his slim body against his Daddys firm chest and nuzzles his face in his neck, breathing in his familiar scent.

Seunghyun trails one hand from his waist to his cute little bottom and up under his skirt, feeling mostly warm skin and a tiny bit of lace. A thong.

He can feel Jiyongs smile and warm breath on his neck as he says

“I missed you, Daddy.”

Seunghyun pulls away slightly to see his face, his beautiful gummy smile and coffee eyes that already look teary. He cups his chin lightly and runs his thumb over the trembling, plump bottom lip.

“It’s okay baby,” he says as a tear escapes and runs black down Jiyongs cheek.

“Daddy missed you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why did he cry? I have no idea


End file.
